Psycho
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'black. Por qué no necesitaban decirse palabras melosas, o abrazarse hasta el amanecer. Simplemente habían buscado saciar su sed. Y sí que lo hicieron. Jasper y Edward. Obvio; para Cafesitodeldia


**Psycho**

**Summary: **Por qué no necesitaban decirse palabras melosas, o abrazarse hasta el amanecer. Simplemente habían buscado saciar su sed. _Y sí que lo hicieron_. Jasper y Edward.

**Disclaimer: **Ni crepúsculo ni Jasper y Edward ni la canción (Psycho-puddle) son míos. :(

**Nota: **Slash y -obviamente- Crack.

¿Dude, de verdad tengo que decir que es para ti? _Sí. _-suspiro- Bueno.

Esto va para Cafesitodeldia que es awesome y la amo y es mi dude, y se enoja pqe yo llevo dos de nuestro reto y ella no lleva nada. xD ¡Aquí está dude! El J/E que querías. Ahora sólo tengo que escribirte como seis cosas más…xDDD

* * *

Edward y Jasper estaban solos en la mansión. Por alguna razón todos los demás vampiros habían decidido desaparecer. O estaban de caza, o habían salido de compras, o estaban hechandose un polvo en algún lado. (En realidad los últimos solamente eran Rosalie y Emmett.)

El rubio estaba simplemente desparramado en el sillón de la sala principal, subiendo y bajando su camiseta distraídamente. Aburrido.

Su hermano se encontraba al lado, componiendo una nana para su pequeña. También concentrado en los pensamientos de Alice (borrosos por la distancia), vigilando el futuro de su esposa e hija.

Jasper le echó una mirada a Edward y sonrió cuando una idea llegó a su cabeza. Arrojó una ola de inmensa felicidad en su dirección y pronto la canción en el piano cambió de ser una suave nana a una melodía pegajosa y movida.

Edward pareció ni siquiera haberlo notado y Jasper sonrió ampliamente por el hecho de que por fin había encontrado una manera de entretenerse.

Se sentó en el sillón, acomodándose en el brazo del lado opuesto, para tener una mejor visión, antes de "atacar" de nuevo.

Envió una ola de tristeza y vio como el rostro de su hermano decaía. Cambió rápidamente a una de desesperación y el chico de cabello broncíneo comenzó a tocar las teclas de su piano rápida y ansiosamente. Se preguntaba por qué aun no había ido a reclamarle, pero recordó lo paranoico que se ponía cuando Bella y Nessie estaban fuera, y como no dejaba de mirar los pensamientos de Alice o cualquier otra persona que estuviera con ellas, para asegurarse de que se encontraran a salvo.

Recordó los malos ratos que él y Bella le habían hecho pasar y decidió darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, enviándole una intensa ola de lujuria. El piano paró de sonar abruptamente y la sonrisa de Jasper se esfumó cuando vio a Edward entrar a la habitación, mirándolo con ojos negros, llenos de deseo.

En cuestión de segundos se encontraba sobre él y había dejado caer su cuerpo contra el suyo. Jasper podía sentir cada cuadro de sus abdominales contra los suyos, al igual que podía sentir los músculos de sus brazos contraerse cuando se acomodó en sus antebrazos a los costados de su cuerpo. La ola de lujuria que Jasper había enviado se había esfumado, ahora Edward quien estaba haciéndolo.

"Edward…" Murmuró el rubio con voz temblorosa, nervioso por el hecho de que el vampiro se encontraba a centímetros de su rostro. El simplemente estaba jugando.

Edward se acercó un poco más. "Si juegas con fuego, te vas a quemar." Y con eso, estampó sus fríos labios contra los de Jasper.

La lujuria y el deseo que el cuerpo de Edward emanaba pudieron más que Jasper, quien simplemente se dejó llevar por el beso. Pronto, no solamente sus labios estaban rozándose. Todo su cuerpo estaba en contacto, mientras ambos se sentían arder. Besaron sus labios, besaron sus hombros, besaron su cuello. Tocaron sus cuerpos, disfrutaron el momento, sin complicaciones y sin miedos; sin prisas. Después de todo, Edward era el lector de mentes ahí, y nadie más en la familia tenía que enterarse.

Cuando por fin terminaron, Edward besó suavemente los labios de Jasper por última vez. Tomó su ropa del piso, y se fue.

Por qué no necesitaban decirse palabras melosas, o abrazarse hasta el amanecer. Simplemente habían buscado saciar su sed. _Y sí que lo hicieron_.

**N/A:**

El final suckea, pero pues es para Annie y espero que le guste :D Esto salió hoy en la mañana cuando esperaba una clase, estaba escuchando esa canción y la relacioné con "psicoalanismo" por Edward, aunque al final terminó siendo Jasper el que manejó la situación con su poder. Anyways. Besos (:


End file.
